Training
The Monster Squad Training interface is where all monster upgrading (boosting, fusion, awakening, etc.) is performed. You can also attach Magic Stones to your monsters here to improve their stats, and sell unwanted monsters for gold to free up inventory space. Stats Monsters have 5 stats: HP (Health Points), ATK (Attack rating), DEF (Defense rating), REC (Recovery), and MANA (magic/skill points). HP, ATK, and REC can be increased by leveling or boosting. DEF never increases from the base value. MANA depends only on monster rank (1★ = 80 MANA, 2★ = 100 MANA, 3★ = 120 MANA, 4★ = 160 MANA, 5★ = 200 MANA, 6★ = 240 MANA). Levels Most monsters start out at level 1 (material monsters usually start at higher levels). The max level is 30 (unless a monster has been Awakened). Upon reaching level 30 for the first time for each type of monster, the player is granted a gem bonus. Monsters gain experience by fighting on most islands (except Raid Islands and Treasure Island, which provide only gold). HP, ATK, and REC stats increase by a fixed amount (which appears to vary by monster) every level up to level 30 and by 4 times the amount after level 30. Boosting Monsters are boosted by "feeding" them another monster of equal or lower rank (star rating), which is consumed. A monster starts at +0 and can be boosted up to +5, with each successful boost providing a 5% increase to HP, ATK, and REC, for a maximum of 25% each. Boost Chance When using a monster with the same rank to boost, boost chance is 100%. Otherwise, there is a chance boosting will fail. Boost chance decreases the fewer stars the consumed monster has. A failed boost gives the monster "Boost Points" which increase the chance of the next boost attempt. Every 2 Boost Points increase the next boost chance by 1%. Boost Points accumulate until the next successful boost for that monster, after which they are reset to 0. Standard Boost chances are: * 80% for a monster 1 star lower (+32 Boost PT) * 40% for a monster 2 stars lower (+16 Boost PT) * 20% for a monster 3 stars lower (+6 Boost PT) * 10% for a monster 4 stars lower (+2 Boost PT) * 5% for a monster 5 stars lower (+0 Boost PT) During "Increased Boost Chance" events, chances are: * 90% for a monster 1 star lower (+64 Boost PT) * 60% for a monster 2 stars lower (+32 Boost PT) * 40% for a monster 3 stars lower (+16 Boost PT) * 30% for a monster 4 stars lower (+8 Boost PT) * 10% for a monster 5 stars lower (+4 Boost PT) Boost Cost Each boost attempt costs a certain amount of gold, which depends on the rank of the monster being boosted, as well as that monster's current boost level (e.g. attempting to boost a monster from +4 to +5 costs much more gold than attempting to boost the same monster from +0 to +1). Boost costs range from several hundred gold for a 1-star monster at +0 to almost 12,000 gold for a 6-star monster at +4. There are "Decreased Boost Cost" events that lower these costs by 40%. Boost Cost Table Evolution Most monsters can be evolved to a higher-rank monster by combining them with another monster or several monsters used as "material" (sometimes, this can be another or several of the same monster being evolved). Different monsters require different material, and you must use the correct material to evolve the monster you want. To evolve, the monster and all material monsters must be max level (30) and max boost (+5). The newly evolved monster starts out at level 1 and +0 boost. Evolution does not cost any gold, other than what was used to boost the monsters involved. Fusion Any two monsters of the same rank can be fused to get a random monster of the next higher rank. If a monster that is not at its last evolutionary stage is selected, the "Fusion" button will not initially appear, but if "Evolve" is selected, and any monster other than the required material is selected to combine with it, the final "Evolve" button will change to "Fusion". Monsters to be fused must be level 30 and boosted to +5, same as for evolution. Fusion, though, costs gold, with the cost rising drastically for higher ranks. During "Decreased Fusion Cost" events, fusion costs, especially for 5-star monsters, is greatly reduced. During the special Arch Bern event, fusion had a chance of resulting in a Bern monster, sometimes one far below the rank that would be obtained otherwise (i.e. getting a 3-star Bern for fusing two 4-star monsters). Experience boosting As of the July 2015 update, you can now use monsters as material to increase the experience of another monster. There is a gold cost per material monster used that appears to depend on the rank of the monster being boosted. Awakening 6-star monsters can have their level cap increased (referred to as "awakening") up to level 50 using another 6-star monster as material. Any 6-star monster can be used to awaken another monster of the same attribute. If a monster is awakened using another of the exact same monster, the level cap is increased by 3; otherwise, it is increased by 1. Awakening has a relatively high gold cost: 5,000 gold * the monster's current cap (so raising a monster capped at level 30 costs 150,000 gold). During Awakening events, each "awakening" is increased by 1 level (+4 for the same monster, +2 for a different monster of the same attribute). Note that game is bugged and does not show this difference on the awakening screen, but the +1 bonus level is still (usually) applied. Category:Blog posts